Karakuri Burst
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Ella mata para recuperar algo que perdió. El mata para vengarze de su pérdida. Pero ¿Seguro que no tienen nada más en común? ¿Algo que conlleva más que solo odio y rencor? Songfic


**Canción: Karakuri Burst- Rin y Len (versión append) **

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemuranai machi no mannaka de<strong>

**Tachidomatte sa**

**Osaerarenai kono shoudou?**

— Linda…— susurró apenas audiblemente.

Los desafortunados que tuvieron la desdicha de topársela alzaban sus armas blancas. Más que como señal de ataque era un intento de barrera.  
>La fama de los creados, los muñecos con vida, o, en otra terminología más: karakuri. Muñecos o máquinas creados.<br>No parecían ni sonaba peligrosos. No hasta que científicos del bando enemigo investigó más a fondo y lograron crear humanos que actuaran como máquinas. Disfrutar del dolor ajeno y obedecer las órdenes al pie de la letra.  
>— ¿No les parece linda?— volvió a hablar aquella humana con modo de pensar de máquina —La luna se ve rojiza— rió<p>

Ella, esa joven pelinaranja con facciones finas y pacíficas como las de un ángel. A esa muchachita es a la que esos hombres tanto temían, podría parecer frágilmente seductora y peculiarmente inocente. Envuelta en aquella Yukata de blanco y rojo. Su ondulado cabello anaranjado adornado con una flor roja con pecas blancas se ondeaba como una bandera en el asta, solo se apreciaba el opaco color marrón de uno de sus ojos ya que el otro estaba cubierto por una venda. Toda esa belleza era magnífica. Pero también era pura apariencia.  
>— Por… favor…—rogó antes de tiempo uno de los soldados más jóvenes<br>Ella giró su mirada hacia el tumulto de personas vestidas de negro.  
>— ¿Sabes quién soy?— preguntó con la vista opaca<br>Un murmulló breve se escuchó en el gentío.

— Hasta donde sé eres una creación ¿No?— mencionó un joven de cabellera verde acercándose a ella —Pero no creo que seas como me han dicho, no pareces ser mala. Y no lo eres ¿Verdad?— conforme hablaba se acercó al la joven

**Furi-yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru  
>Nukimi no kyouki wo<br>Chotto tamesasete hoshii no**

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!— gritó otro de los sujetos a su joven compañero.  
>Cada cierto tiempo se añadían reclutas, y la gran mayoría moría al poco tiempo por subestimar aquella fémina. Pero nadie jamás se había intentado acercar a la joven.<br>El peliverde llegó a estar frente a la hermosa chica que le miraba inexpresivamente.  
>— ¿Me dirías tu nombre? Imagino que debes tener uno— a pesar de estar nervioso por encontrarse tan cerca de la que aseguraban que había asesinado a muchos hombres más fuertes que él, aún así, intentaba ser amable.<br>Ella emitió una leve risa en sus labios  
>— ¿Mi nombre?... Hace tiempo… que nadie me lo preguntaba— por más que intentaba aproximarse a una fecha le resultaba una cantidad incontable de tiempo<br>— ¡Kyoya! ¡Vuelve acá!— gritaban sus compañeros más experimentados al joven que parecía convencer a la pelinaranja que detuviera su frenesí asesino del cual la gran mayoría temía.  
>— Creo que era…— balbuceaba ahora intrigada de recordar la manera en la que era llamada.<br>Kyoya abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Creo? ¿Ella no recordaba o no sabía su nombre?  
>Sea quien fuera la retorcida mente detrás de la creación de tal jovencita debía ser alguien tan despiadado como para obligarla a vivir para matar. Y verse tan deshumanizado como para no tomarse ni la molestia de a lo menos nombrarla.<br>— A veces… escuchó una voz. Esa voz me grita Alice…— murmuró más para sí—Ese debe ser mi nombre— esta vez sí se dirigió al chico que le había cuestionado su identidad.  
>— ¿Alice?—<br>Ella meditó más a fondo y rió como una típica niña normal  
>— ¡Sí!— exclamó por haberlo redescubierto — ¡Alice Gehabich!— rió más sonoramente<p>

**Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
>(ushimitsudoki)<br>Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo**

_— ¿Entonces?— le habló un chico  
>El día estaba preciosamente soleado, perfecto para un día de juego completo. Alice comenzó a correr reía sin parar hasta que llegó en segundo lugar al destino previsto… estaban jugando. Jugaban carreras.<br>— Siempre tan lenta ¿mmm?— se burlaba  
>Ella sacó la lengua y aventó débilmente una piedrecilla de manera juguetona.<br>— Ya cállate… ni que fueras el mejor en todo— reprochaba con los cachetes inflados  
>Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol recostando su corta espalda en la firme madera del proveedor de oxígeno.<br>— ¿Tú crees que saga la luna hoy en la noche?— preguntó intentando mirar el astro rey  
>— No lo sé… pero si quedas ciega por tanto ver el sol no podrás verla en la noche ¿sabes?—<br>Ella rió divertida por el comentario de su amigo.  
>Una suave y fresca brisa le revoloteó sus cabellos, como si estuviera jugando con las hebras anaranjadas. Sus orbes de chocolates se dirigieron a la nada. Su rostro tenía una risa indirecta muy difícil de pasar inadvertida.<em>

_Un golpe fue sentido en su cabeza y al mirar al suelo se topó con un dije de cristal, era una flor negra. Sin duda el niño no tenía la manera más agradable de entregar un obsequio pero igual lo hizo.  
>Al girarse se topó con su compañero rayando alguna leyenda en el tronco del árbol. Al ver lo que decía ella rió más de lo que ya estaba mostrando su notoria alegría al momento de leer lo que él había escrito.<br>"Los mejores amigos: … y Alice"  
>Y así seguirían siendo. Todo hasta ese día.<br>El día el fatídico día que se vio envuelto en caos por unas llamas que fueron notoriamente provocadas. El antiguo aire fresco y puro se encontraba demasiado denso y sofocante por el humo que este contenía.  
>Algo la jalaba.<br>— Vamos… no podemos quedarnos…— era él.  
>La socorría arrastrándola de su mano, incluso a pesar que él estaba herido.<br>Se giró hacia ella quedando de frente y se arrancó tela de su camiseta colocándosela en el ojo izquierdo, que al parecer ya no tendría remedio.  
>— Duele…— jadeaba entre el llanto<br>A pesar que luchaba por no caer desmayada por la sofocación cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil.  
>Y así finalmente sucumbió.<em>**  
><strong>

**Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara  
>Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi<strong>

**Kowashite  
>(Kowashite)<strong>

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó al peliverde confundiéndolo con la interrogante que le había soltado.  
>— Creo que no te entiendo…— intentaba disculparse Kyoya.<br>Aun no se fiaba de la pelinaranja, pero viendo que no parecía haber sido cuidada con un poco de humanidad o afecto, sino rodeada de odio y envidia intentaba ablandarse con ella.  
>— Los mejores amigos… yo y ¿Yo y quién?— preguntaba desconcertando más al muchacho<br>Este parpadeó sin entender algo de lo que ella decía  
>— Recordé esa frase pero no recuerdo el otro nombre… ¿Cuál era?— pedía como si tuviera la certeza que ese chico pudiera leer su mente y buscar aquel dato entre sus recuerdos que estaban a punto de perderse.<br>— Un recuerdo puede ser revivido solo por ti— aquellas preguntas. Todas ellas parecían ser elaboradas por algún motivo, quizás, tan solo quizás, esa chica no fuera como la describían.  
>Alice bajó su mirada con gran decepción<br>— ¿No podré recordarlo?—  
>— Al parecer no… lo siento— se disculpó sin tener motivo para haberlo hecho<br>Ella frunció el ceño y le cargó una mirada de disgusto  
>— Entonces me eres inútil— con una velocidad casi imposible desenfundó su arma de fuego situándola en la quijada del chico.<br>Este incapaz de procesar lo hecho se encontraba paralizado, él no había hecho nada como para que ella lo hubiera odiado. Nada excepto cumplir su deseo de recordar.  
>Kyoya cayó en cuenta.<br>Lo único que ella quería. Y que anhelaba con todo su ser, eran esos. Sus recuerdos. Y el hecho de tener recuerdos felices que ella deseara recuperar ¿No la volvía humana? Ella no había sido creada como las otras máquinas que él y sus compañeros había eliminado.  
>Ella no era el arma más poderosa.<br>Ella era una humana que tenía como única meta obedecer a toda costa sus órdenes para recuperar sus memorias y vivencias. Por eso es que ella resultaba difícil de vencer, y nadie lo había logrado.  
>A diferencia de ellos, esa jovencita ya tenía su propia meta.<p>

**Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
>Mitasarenai hakai shoudou<br>Moroi moroi moroi hito nante**

**Shosen wa  
>(shosen wa)<strong>

— Todos son iguales…— murmuraba con una risa que le daba un aspecto tétrico al ser contrarrestado con su natural belleza.  
>— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el peliverde que estaba al borde de una muerte por arma de fuego.<br>Rió divertida por la expresión de los presentes.  
>— Muchos de los que me he enfrentado… todos han sido fuertes. Pero por algún motivo siempre tienen la misma debilidad, el miedo a morir—<br>Kyoya frunció el ceño  
>— No importa cuánto tiempo entrenen todos son iguales. Nunca podrán vencerme por el simple hecho que no dejan de temerle a morir— se burlaba<br>Algo en el estómago del amenazado se revolvió de manera tan brusca. Sentía coraje, enojo, odio hacia esa chica.  
>Saber que ella ha matado a tantas personas y no tiene ni una pisca de culpa o sentimientos por las víctimas le parecía de cierta manera repugnante.<br>Pero… sí. Siempre el maldito pero.  
>También sentía tristeza y compasión hacia ella.<br>Pues era muy obvio que era obligada a actuar de esa manera, ya sea por amenaza directa o con falsas esperanzas de recuperar esas memorias en las que por momentos divagaba inútilmente.  
>— Adiós— se despidió cruelmente la joven. Antes que el muchacho dijera algo una bala le había atravesado el cráneo dejando como evidencia una fuente de líquido carmesí.<br>Rápidamente redirigió su blanco hacia los otros hombres.  
>— Ya sea que corran o se queden quietos los mataré a todos— carcajeaba con una aire sádico en el ambiente.<br>Se escucharon varios estruendos seguido de algún grito agonizador. Los pocos afortunados que morían instantáneamente con un solo proyectil caían fuertemente al suelo debido al impacto en la bala.  
>Pero entre más aniquilaba más se esmeraba en torturar a las víctimas.<br>— Por favor… mátame…— rogaba un hombre tomando uno de los tobillos de la asesina.  
>El sujeto tenía varios impactos de bala, ambas articulaciones de las rodillas estaban fracturadas incapacitándole la acción de correr, como mínimo tres proyectiles encajados en el abdomen y uno más que ella se había esmerado atravesándole la palma de la mano derecha.<br>— Eres el último… y ya me has divertido lo suficiente— habló para concederle el golpe de gracia y ponerle final a su agonía.  
>Ella rió con aires de inocencia.<br>— Son todos— sonrió  
>— Te falta uno—<p>

**Suterareta karakuri  
>"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"<br>Tte iu sore oshiete yo?**

_Caminaba con rapidez por unos pasillos con paredes de frío metal sólido. Todo parecía ser un laboratorio gigantesco. En donde ella era parte de la colección de experimentos cumplidos.  
>— ¿Todo listo?— preguntó una joven de cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes. Vestía una bata de laboratorio de un blanco impecable.<br>Alice asintió  
>— Muy bien, estamos orgullosas de ti— se acercó un ojinegro.<br>El joven le colocó un gafete a la pelinaranja de manera que fuera como un pase para deambular sola por las instalaciones. Claro. Con sus excepciones.  
>— Ace… ¿Crees que debamos restablecer las órdenes?— preguntó al ojinegro de cabellera verde. Al parecer ese era su nombre, Ace.<br>— No creo… por ahora mejor la dejamos así— no se esmeraba en tomar en cuenta la presencia de la pelinaranja  
>Ella sabía que tenía claramente prohibido interrumpir una plática de sus creadores. Runo Misaki y Ace Grit. Pero al verse en una placa metálica que reflejaba la imagen no pudo evitar notar la venda en su ojo izquierdo. No recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba así, y debía saberlo ¿No?<br>— ¿Qué?— habló Runo al escuchar la interrogante de la chica que supuestamente había creado ellos._

— _Mi ojo… ¿Qué le ocurrió?— habló casi sin esmerarse en la interrogante  
>— Cuando te creamos… al poco tiempo "ellos" te hirieron gravemente. Pero pudimos salvarte— sin saber cómo continuar tal mentira le preguntó visualmente a su compañero.<br>Este se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Alice.  
>— Perdiste tu memoria, pero si los vencemos podremos recuperarla para ti. Así que se agradecida y ayúdanos a terminar de curarte ¿Quieres?— más que favor sonaba a una orden. La cual de igual manera ella estaba dispuesta a obedecer a cambio de sus memorias.<em>

— _¿Para qué fui creada?— _

— _Para detener a aquellos hombres que intentan matarnos por que intentamos aprender más sobre la vida artificial… como tú— espetó Runo_

— _Amm… Disculpe si molesto de nuevo ¿Aun tienen las cosas que tenían en una bandeja cuando me sacaron de aquella capsula?— preguntó interesada.  
>Ambos científicos se miraron entre sí. Aún conservaban las cosas pero… ¿A qué se debía el interés en objetos de hacía ya 3 meses?<br>Ella rebuscó hasta dar con ese dije que recordaba de alguna parte. Pidió una correa y lo colocó en su muñeca derecha, con la que disparaba el arma que se le había instruido a utilizar.  
>— Los mataré… y cuando recupere mis recuerdos, sabré porque eres tan especial— se dirigía al inanimado objeto<em>

**"guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
>Shiro to kuro de<br>Hedaterareta subete no zen/aku  
><strong>

— Son todos—  
>— Te falta uno— habló él.<p>

El panorama cubierto de tanto carmesí y encima adornado por una espectral luna era ciertamente perturbador. El sitio estaba absolutamente solo. Excepto por ellos dos.

— ¿Uno? En mi lista no estás tú— espetó la pelinaranja hacia el muchacho que había llegado.  
>Este vestía un uniforme tan negro que parecía absorber la poca luz del lugar logrando por algunos momentos desvanecerse entre la oscuridad. Su ojo ambarino y su tez apenas morena eran lo único que evitaba que se mezclara con la negrura abismal de los alrededores.<br>Sus cortos mechones oscuros a la altura de los hombros que parecían bailar con la brisa le tentaban a querer cortarlos uno por uno.

Todo en el era perfecto, menos el ojo derecho. En él tenía un parche que le impedía ver el hermoso color ámbar que ese orbe debía poseer.  
>— Pues más vale que lo corrijas, porque tú si estas en la mía— se atrevió a contradecirle<br>Rió con claro éxtasis de emoción

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó curiosa  
>El moreno frunció el ceño indeciso a responder<br>— De donde yo vengo es costumbre saber el nombre de quien te mata… o en este caso intentará matar— agregó al ver la duda del joven

La atmósfera parecía ponerse cada segundo más tensa y el aire se volvía tan denso que daba la ilusión que en vez de que alguien muriera en combate ambos morirían por sofocación.

— No creo intentarlo, te puedo asegurar que te mataré— mencionó al momento que miraba el cadáver del novato de esa ocasión: Kyoya.

Alice notó la dirección de su vista.  
>— Era una pena. Creí que podría recuperar mis recuerdos, y me mintió— soltó decepcionada— creo que tendré que seguir por este camino—<p>

El pelinegro suspiró

— Mi nombre es Shun Kazami… y no dudes en que te mataré— aseguró al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba una hermosa espada con una hoja perfectamente lisa.

**Hajime kara zenbu kimatte iru  
>Sujigaki doori ni hidari te naraseba<br>Shukusei  
><strong>

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que me vencerás?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.  
>Este no tuvo que tardar mucho para encontrar una respuesta, pues siempre soltaba lo mismo ante las personas que debía ejecutar.<br>— Porque siempre, a fin de cuentas, el bien triunfa sobre los males— fue rápidamente directo —Atentar contra la vida, e intentar crear vida… ambas cosas están prohibidas a tal grado de ser pecados—

Alice rió como si hubiera encontrado algo. Un vacío legal, o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?—

— Dices que crear vida es malo al igual que quitarla, pero… ¿Acaso tú no has matado?— este comentario heló a Shun.

Tan grande fue su impresión que su espada bajó un par de centímetros de su posición original.  
>Era cierto, el también había asesinado tiempo atrás a muchas personas. Pero debido a que estos habían cometido acciones impropias… eso cambiaba las cosas ¿No?<br>— Solamente a gente que ha caído en la basura. Rompiendo las reglas dispuestos a vivir una vida de pecados— se expresó hacia la pelinaranja

— Eso no cambia nada. Tú también has matado—

**Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
>(ushimitsudoki)<br>Karitoru wa subete no "aku"**

— Di lo que gustes…— con un rápido movimiento atinó a dar un golpe con la gran cuchilla en sus manos. Pero solo golpeó a la nada, pues ella logró dar un juguetón giro evadiendo la cortada.

— No me has dicho tu nombre… ¿Acaso no piensas ganarme?— se burló

— No eh querido decírtelo, pero ya que…— alzó una de sus manos— Alice Gehabich—

Este alzó su mirada vagamente.  
>Como si una brisa cálida le hubiera rodeado se tranquilizó de una manera agradable permitiéndole cerrar su ojo, pero al abrirlo y ver el panorama no le llevó más de una fracción de segundo en recuperar su posición.<p>

— Estás dormido… si quieres te ayudo a dormir— sin duda lo decía en otro sentido, pues acariciaba el gatillo de su pistola que estaba dirigida al moreno. Era obvio que se refería al sueño sin retorno, la muerte.

Disparó un par de veces que para fortuna de Shun logró evadir sin problema para tomar con decisión el mango de su arma.

— Tú dices que soy un monstruo por haber sido creada y haber matado a tantos humanos… ¿No?— preguntó a la nada pero de igual manera el asintió.

Un ensordecedor silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos.

— Pero tú también has matado a otros como tú, sin mencionar que seguramente has matado a más creados ¿No es así?—

Shun no pudo disfrazar su enojo

— Me enseñaron que un creado y un humano son diferentes, además… no tengo intención en permitir a tales seres seguir existiendo—

— ¿Por el hecho que somos creados? o… ¿Por algún motivo propio tuyo?— se atrevió a preguntar

El termómetro de paciencia del ojiámbar se fue extinguiendo, había dado en el clavo de sus acciones. Había una parte de él que mataba humanos creados por responsabilidad y debido a que era lo correcto. Pero esa solo era la parte minúscula. Pues todo su ser cortaba a aquellos seres de manera de venganza, siempre pensando en ese día.

Siempre pensando en ella.

**Nogarerarenai ze?  
>Chi no hate made, oitsume<br>Chiri sura nokosanai  
><strong>

— _¿Entonces?— preguntó Shun  
>Estaba hermosamente soleado, el día más alegre que pudo haber salido. Sabía en lo que su amiga pensaba: jugar. Y siendo honestos a él no le molestaba.<br>— ¡Alcánzame si puedes!— gritó a medio campo de carrera  
>El moreno rió y corrió a lo más que sus piernas daban dispuesto a alcanzarla y de ser posible superarle. Pero para su propia sorpresa rápidamente llegó a su distancia y con la misma facilidad llegó a la meta improvisada.<br>__**— **__Siempre tan lenta ¿mmm?— intentaba no parecer tan arrogante, no tenía intención de pelear ese día.  
>— Ya cállate… ni que fueras el mejor en todo— reprochó ella para caminar y sentarse en el pie de un frondoso en imponente árbol.<br>— ¿Tú crees que salga la luna hoy en la noche?— preguntó mientras parecía ver el astro que anunciaba que ya era de día.  
>— No lo sé… pero si quedas ciega por tanto ver el sol no podrás verla en la noche ¿Sabes?— disfrazó hábilmente su preocupación con una burla aunque por algún motivo ella rió.<br>Cuando el viento soplaba parecía que intentara jugar con la niña, pues revolvía sus cabellos de una manera tan divertida y adorable que atontaba al chico. Al ver que se había hipnotizado de nuevo se sonrojó pero casi de inmediato recordó lo que tenía que darle. Sin delicadeza lo tomó y se lo aventó a manera de piedra: directo a la cabeza.  
>Sin esperar respuesta tomó una piedra afilada del suelo y comenzó a rayar en la madera una frase:<br>"Los mejores amigos: Shun y …"  
>Y así esperaban seguir siendo. Pero… en ese día. El día en el cual todo fue consumido por las llamas nada era certero.<br>Apenas Shun se dio cuenta del peligro corrió a auxiliar a su amiga la cual no hallaba por ningún lado, al ver que quedaba el lugar que había quedado hecho casi escombros no lo pensó en ir a buscarla. Y allí la encontró aun consiente pero demasiado débil.  
>— Vamos… no podemos quedarnos…— se dirigió hacia ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.<br>La tomó de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero al sentir que un líquido caía en su brazo se giró. Ella tenía una grave herida en uno de sus ojos y si seguía perdiendo sangre podría morir. Arrancó tela de su playera y la amarró a manera de parche para atrasar la pérdida del líquido vital.  
>— Duele…— se quejaba a borde del llanto debido al dolor.<br>Caminó consiente unos minutos pero no tardó en caer desmayada. Aunque de repente un par de siluetas se acercaron hacia ambos niños y el moreno esperanzado les llamó para pedir ayuda.  
>— ¿Pero que le has hecho?— exclamó la mujer de cabeza azulada con una mirada de ira al pelinegro — Por tu culpa… por tu culpa perdió el ojo— rápidamente se dirigió al moreno.<br>— Yo no…— fue interrumpido por alguien más  
>— No te preocupes… igualaremos las cosas— habló el otro hombre<br>De un momento a otro Shun sintió un dolor indescriptible en uno de sus orbes, poco a poco vio como sangre brotaba de él. No había duda, que ese hombre le había enterrado algo.  
>— Vamos… al menos aún nos sirve— habló la mujer caminando mientras que su compañero cargaba a la niña en brazos dejando a Shun a su suerte<br>— ¡Déjenla! ¿Qué van a hacerle?— rogaba inútilmente  
>— Pasará a mejor vida— habló la peliazul —No tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por ella—<em>

**Kowashite  
>(Kowashite)<br>Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru  
>Owaranai hakai koudou<br>Kiero kiero kiero aku subete  
><strong>

— Lo lamento por ti…— murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos

Ella ladeó su cabeza con un genuino gesto de curiosidad y confusión infantil. Miró a ambos lados cerciorándose que se dirigía a ella y no a ninguna visita inesperada.

— Te digo a ti— confirmó al ver que ella buscaba a más personas con su mirada.

La mirada se volvió fría

— ¿A qué se debe esa disculpa?— no tenía ninguna pinta de ser broma o chiste. Pero si tenía algún motivo.

— ¿No es obvio?— preguntó socarronamente

Ella se alzó de hombros unos segundos

— Si te estoy cuestionando es porque no tengo idea de que me hablas— mencionó de nuevo.

Durante toda la conversación se mantenían los comentarios sarcásticos y miradas asesinas. Aunque las miradas no eran las únicas en ese género, solo era cuestión de un buen motivo para que la sensación genocida entre ambos retadores se soltara de manera devastadora para uno o ambos contrincantes.

— Sencillo… me disculpo porque te terminaré matando—

— No lo creo— tronó sus nudillos dispuesta a tener que perforarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias para recuperar lo que tanto anhelaba.

**Shosen wa  
>(shosen wa)<br>Ochibureta garakuta  
>"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"<br>Tte iu sore oshiete yaru  
><strong>

— _¿Crees que esté muerta?— soltó algunas lágrimas_

_El muchacho mayor que el por unos cuantos años asintió con pesadez. Era rubio y ojos azules y el que parecía ser su asistente o alumno era de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color._

— _Ella se llevó a mi hermana menor, Mira. Su asistente Ace trabajaba para ella y la enamoró para convencerla que fuera con él. Desapareció un largo tiempo, y cuando di con ella… ya estaba muerta— recordó con amargura_

— _Entonces no hay nada que hacer… ¿Verdad?—_

_Aunque el rubio nombrado Keith quisiera hacerle ver la razón al pequeño él seguía siendo eso. Un niño. Si bien asimilar la muerte o secuestro de alguien para un adulto era difícil, para un niño resultaba devastador._

_Posó su mano en el hombro, de modo de consuelo a pesar que sabía que un extraño no era de mucho apoyo._

— _No puedes hacer nada por ella, pero puedes ayudarnos a evitar que más personas sufran lo mismo que nosotros— animó el castaño —Soy Daniel Kuso ¿Y tú?— parecían tener la misma edad_

— _Shun… Kazami— mencionó secando sus lágrimas_

_La idea de Dan no le atraía, no se encontraba tan loco como para arriesgar su vida tratando de proteger personas que ni conocía, pero… podría tener la suerte de toparse con la persona que le había hecho daño a su amiga._

— _De acuerdo— a pesar de fingir que lo hacía por intenciones bondadosas la realidad era otra. Lo única que quería era desquitarse._

**Kowashite  
>(Kowashite)<br>Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
>Mitasarenai hakai shoudou<br>Moroi moroi moroi hito nante**

Se animó a lanzar el primer golpe. Los disparos resonaban de manera tan intimidantes como los mismísimos truenos que se provocaban en lluvias, haciendo estremecer la tierra.

Esa chica poseía una gran belleza y mucha gracia para conservar el porte de aquella arma de una manera elegante sin perder su puntería.

Parecía juguetear con su suerte, pues en el espacio del gatillo hacía girar en su dedo la pistola para tomarla y lanzar el próximo balazo.

Sin dudarlo, ella era tan predecible como una tormenta.

De un momento a otro podía bajar su intensidad de disparos y de repente aumentar la escala de manera considerablemente peligrosa.

— Temor…— rompió su suave voz el silencio

Repentinamente detuvo la salida de proyectiles hacia el joven cosa que rápidamente notó

— ¿Qué con eso?— cuestionó Shun

— Los humanos temen, por eso son tan débiles y frágiles— murmuró con gélidas palabras.

— Todos tenemos alguna debilidad, incluso tú— le replicó —Pero a menos que alguien la sepa, no hay manera de usarla en tu contra—

Ella cambió su expresión a una de tristeza

—La tengo… por desgracia la tengo. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperar mis recuerdos—

**Shosen wa  
>(shosen wa)<br>Suterareta karakuri  
>"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"<br>**

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó confundido

— La señorita Runo y el joven Ace. Ambos son mis creadores… y me crearon para acabar con los que nos impiden la libertad— el moreno apretó el agarre de su espada —Pero realmente no creo esa historia—

Con gran velocidad levantó su arma y lanzó un atinado disparo que impactó en el brazo derecho del ojiámbar, este reprimió el dolor y siguió moviendo dispuesto a evitar otra herida.

— Los humanos son frágiles y débiles ¿Entonces por qué nosotros que somos más fuertes fuimos creados por ellos?— seguía preguntando a la vez que el movimiento de sus dedos se apresuraba lanzado más proyectiles.

Varias veces tuvo que recargar balas, pero debido a la práctica no tardaba mucho imposibilitando que el moreno se le acercara.

— Más que saber porqué nací… quiero recordar el pasado—

Reía maniáticamente

—Estoy segura que algo pasó— aseguraba

**Tte iu sore oshiete yo?**

**Kowashite  
>(Kowashite)<br>Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru  
>Owaranai hakai koudou<br>Kiero kiero kiero aku subete  
><strong>  
>Tan solo fue necesario un leve descuido para que los papeles se invirtieran. El moreno daba fuertes estocadas con su afilada cuchilla, mientras que Alice era la que se movía evitando las cortadas.<br>— No me importa a que se deba su creación… los destruiré a todos… lo tienen bien merecido — jadeaba molesto al ver que golpe que dirigía a la pelinaranja lograba esquivarlo.  
>Hastiado decidió hacer una especie de ilusión, ya se había percatado que ella si fiaba de sus músculos. Lo analizaba y veía su manera de tensarse para adivinar a donde atacaría y esquivar yendo a la dirección contraria.<br>Tensó su cuerpo como si fuera a dirigir su espada al lado derecho, pero cuando ella se situó en el sitio contrario rápidamente redirigió su lanzamiento haciéndole un corte en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen.  
>La tela se invadió de un colorido rojo que seguía fluyendo al igual que la perforación que su rival tenía en el brazo.<br>Shun lanzó un golpe rápido que chocó con la pistola que ella alcanzó a usar de escudo.

**Shosen wa  
>(shosen wa)<br>Ochibureta garakuta  
>"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"<br>Tte iu sore oshiete yaru**

— Interesante…— espetó divertida pero en el sentido malo

Hacía tiempo que ella no tenía un rival con tanta fortaleza, enemigo que tuviera al frente se acobardaba de inmediato dejando una manera rápida de acabar agujereado de tantas balas incrustadas.  
>En el caso del joven terminaban con grandes cortes por todo el cuerpo.<br>La excitación por la pelea era tanta que parecían pelear más por ver quién era más fuerte que por el motivo inicial que parecían haber olvidado.

— Si te mueves te mueres, si me muevo me matas…— soltó al ver que ambos estaban acorralados.

La punta del arma de fuego yacía en el cuello del moreno del cual resbalaban algunas gotas de sudor, no por cansancio, si no por la inevitable emoción.  
>Mientras que el filo de su arma yacía a un costado del cuello de la joven, al mínimo corte un mar de sangre brotaría de la herida muriendo por falta de liquido en su cuerpo.<br>— El que tenga suerte ¿No?—  
>Ambos lo hubieran apostado todo por ver al vencedor pero…<p>

_La brisa fresca y ese aire de paz, el ruido de los alrededores, tantos colores y olores entremezclados._

"_Mejores amigos: Shun y Alice"_

Ambos se paralizaron mientras que un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Ambos soltaron sus armas.  
>La pelinaranja cayó al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, no sabía que expresión poner. Estaba a punto de matar a la persona que tanto había intentado recordar. Por inercia miró la flor que colgaba de su muñeca.<p>

— Aun… ¿Aun la tienes?—

Ella asintió

—Shun y Alice… mejores amigos ¿Recuerdas?— rió mientras ella sonreía sinceramente

— Sabía que me ocultaban algo…— suspiró la pelinaranja

El moreno había caído sentado con las rodillas semi flexionadas, hacía lucha por no derramar ni una lágrima, y en su rostro había una peculiar sonrisa.  
>Ella, la chica por la cual se había atormentado todos los años de su vida estaba allí.<p>

Ahora había una pregunta

¿Podrían matar a la persona que tanto buscaban, por cumplir la meta que se habían propuesto por la misma?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí ando de vuelta, y yo que creí que en vacaciones tendría tiempo libre… creo que no es del todo como pensé. Ando mucho más ocupada que cuando estaba en clases O.O <strong>

**Me pasé un largo día pensando en cómo acomodar la historia y al fin de cuentas logré terminarlo. Y honestamente… creo que es el songfic que mejor me ha quedado -w- es eso o porque amo esta canción a tal punto que no puedo dejar de oírla.**

**Nada más que decir… espero que les haya gustado.  
>Quejas, sugerencias de cómo escribir algo similar al gore, amenazas, reviews…. todo bien recibido :D<strong>


End file.
